A world without Vegeta
by Mustafe101
Summary: Imagine a world without Vegeta!
1. Chapter 1:Nappa & Prologue

Prologue- Prince Vegeta's death was on a count of his father's heard King Vegeta complain of Freeza's rule. King Vegeta arrogance blinded to realization that Frieza is easily a 100 times Frieza could lay a blow young prince Vegeta in a effort to save his father leaped out of the shadows and blasted Freeza with all his might, but it was useless Freeza unfazed blasted one death beam kill them both.

"Now the royal monkeys won't stand in my way HA HA!"

Now in present time Raditz had just killed Goku and Z fighters are training to face a even more powerful Saiyan. He Races through the galaxy so he can get the Dragonballs to grant his wish of immortality. So he take down Freeza and his family for control of their empire.

A massive explosion thousands more injured to signify the arrival for great Saiyan Nappa. He turns on his scouter and was immediately shocked

" These power levels I thought earthlings were weak they are power levels ranking over a thousand!" He decides to find these abnormally high power levels. Piccolo training with Gohan senses Nappa coming this way

"Gohan get ready this is what we were training for."

"Yes I'm ready"

"Hey Guys long time no see," Suddenly appear Krillin

"Good you increase power level since we last met." Then Came Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha arrived shortly after

"looks like the gang's all here ha ha." Yamcha said

"So these are high power levels I was reading," Nappa said with grin. The gang look at his large stature. No wonder Raditz was killed this might be fun Nappa thought. He looked on scanning seeing that even though they were stronger than Raditz they were still weak.

"You know what let's play a game, I let anyone of you get the first punch." They're it a trap? Anyways Yamcha decided to take the challenge. He charge full power and with all his might punched Nappa in the face. Nappa was more shocked then hurt. He saw Yamcha Power level fluctuate. Hmm These pests can change their power level interesting.

"I'll give guys a break, how about you all can come at me 6 on 1 until Kakarott comes."


	2. Chapter 2: Go Gohan!

"Guys we need a strategy," Tien said

"What use is it? We don't know what this saiyan is capable of we should just attack altogether," Krillin said. They all feared Nappa knowing that he could easily defeat them

but they put inhibitions aside for a moment for one all out attack. "Now!" Piccolo roared. All them attack except for Gohan he was so afraid he was frozen in place. Tien

swung first Nappa easily dodged it and countered with roundhouse kick throwing Tien back straight into a boulder, then it was Piccolo who decided engage him in some hand

to hand combat unlike Tien he had Krillin to back him yet their collective efforts were futile they didn't lay a hand on Nappa. Nappa crushes them like flies the out of nowhere

Yamcha blasts a Kamehameha directly at Nappa who confidently swats it away. Then Chiaotzu decides use telekinetic powers to lift a rock and throws a boulder at Nappa.

Nappa head butts and break into many little pieces. Then altogether the go at Nappa all five them seem like match unlike before they're get a fair amount hits on Nappa.

Nappa feeling overwhelming decided to use energy wave which lands them across the rocky wasteland. "Is this all you got? How did Raditz get killed by these weaklings ha-ha," Nappa said with evil grin on his face.

"I told you guys we need a plan," Tien said.

"I have an Idea if we attack simultaneously we can kill him," Piccolo said.

"In order for that work we need a distraction," Chiaotzu retorted. While our heros started to think of plan Nappa was examining Gohan. He looks like Raditz...wait he must Kakarot's son maybe I can get some fight out of this kid Nappa thought.

"Hey Kid," Nappa yelled.

"Me?" Gohan said in whimpering tone.

"Are you Kakarot's son?"

"Yes when my dad gets your gonna be sorry."

"Oh really now ha-ha just for that after killing your pathetic I going to kill everyone on this planet."'

"No your not my dad will stop you."

"Oh really now where is your low level father?"

"He'll be here just you wait."

"Speaking of daddy maybe I should kill you mommy too haha."

"Stop it"  
"What are you gonna stop me from your precious parents limb from limb."

"Please stop it" "What are you going do you insignificant low level trash."

"STOP IT!"

Gohan charge directly at uppercutting him. This caught Nappa off guard as well as our heros. Nappa turned on his scouter.

"2000! and still climbing." Nappa got up and went directly at him. Gohan was able to hold his own in hand to hand combat.

"Whoa that's Goku's son alright," Krillin said.

"Can we all stop admiring I have trained with Gohan his powers skyrockets if he's angry but this boost of strength this is is playing with he's barely half of Nappa's power We can use this little scuffle as the distraction we need."

Our heros got in position waiting for Nappa to let his guard down. Back at Kame house this got a little heated.

"Those cowards! Leaving my defenseless baby boy fighting a big scary Saiyan all by himself!" Chi Chi screamed.

"By looks of it Chi Chi he's holding his own. He's Goku's boy alright," Master Roshi said.

"I don't care my baby boy is suppose to be great scholar not some ruly fighter like his father. Oh when those guys get back I'm give them what for!" Speaking of Goku he's racing down snake way.

"King Kai how is Goku doing?" Kami asked.

"He's past the halfway mark but it's gonna take an hour or so," King Kai replied.

"Okay. Gohan come on give it your all your only hope," Kami said.

Gohan was trying his hardest against whose was overwhelming him more every second. Then Nappa finally knock him down.

"You runt gave a little workout there but now that's over," Nappa said sadistically. Gohan was backed in a corner. What I am gonna do? What would dad do? Gohan thought. As Nappa close in Gohan use every ounce of what power he had left for final attack. He leapt and punched Nappa in the face.

"Now!" Piccolo screamed. Then in the moment Yamcha and Krillin blasted Kamehameha's then Tien and Chiaotzu teamed as well using their Dodon rays and Piccolo used his

special beam cannon directly at Nappa and huge explosion rocked the wasteland.


End file.
